Hime no Hana
by paperbutterfly
Summary: [COMPLETED]Tohru is the light of the Sohma Clan, and everyone loves her. But what happens when she catches the eye of an enigmatic prince of shadows?
1. In the Rain

Hime no Ame  
  
  
  
I've seen you  
  
In a distant memory, distant dream.  
  
Have you seen me too?  
  
Though eternity it seems  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
For you.  
  
  
  
Chapter I- In the Rain  
  
  
  
Kyo blinked twice, and woke up yawning slightly. His amber eyes glowed as he stretched lazily and made his way across his room, which was littered with all sorts of clothing and junk food.  
  
"Ohayou!" A cheerful voice said, and the orange-haired boy smelled something sweet.  
  
Tohru hovered over her steaming pot with rosy cheeks and excited brown eyes, widening as she stabbed a rice ball with her chopsticks. Then, her face lit up as she saw Kyo and suddenly shoved the rice ball into his mouth.  
  
"Tell me how it tastes, Kyo-kun!"  
  
Kyo's eyes widened for a moment before he rushed to the sink. " Water! Water! Hot! Hot!"  
  
"Baka neko, it's delicious," An ebony haired young man said quietly with a dazzling smile aimed at Tohru. " You really need to teach me the recipe some day, Tohru!"  
  
"You'd probably fill it with leeks," Kyo snapped gaining his composure again. " Like you did last time with my onigiru. I can still remember the vile taste of it in my tongue. Ugh."  
  
Light footsteps followed down the stairs and Shigure was pirouetting (ok, imagine it) towards Tohru. His arms were flung wide and he went to hug Tohru. " Ah! Our domestic saint!! How could we ever live without you?" Immediately, Kyo punched him on the head.  
  
"I notice that his nature is more perverted in the morning," Yuki observed coolly.  
  
"How dare you insult my nature?" Shigure gasped melodramatically and clutched his heart.  
  
Kyo and Tohru sweatdropped.  
  
"Aie! Shigure-san, you're sounding like Ayame-san more every day now," Tohru stammered.  
  
"Go now, my children! Or else you'll be late for school," The novelist said dramatically waving his arms in farewell.  
  
"Damn inu," Kyo growled.  
  
"Wahhh! Look at the time! We only have ten more minutes!" With that, Tohru dragged the two quarreling cousins along with her on their to school with Shigure still waving goodbye happily. . . . . .  
  
"Our class will be doing a class play! We are performing Sleeping Beauty," The literature teacher said energetically pumping her fist into the air. " Now! To make sure that everyone has a part, we will play the ladder game!"  
  
A blond German boy sat in his seat smiling sweetly and humming a tune from Azumanga Daioh.  
  
"I still can't believe that we ended up in the same class," Tohru said cheerfully clapping her hands together. " Momiji-kun's so smart, which is why he probably transferred to Class D!"  
  
"Hmm.," Kyo and Yuki said simultaneously before glaring at each other.  
  
"Now, don't worry about your part *too* much. For example, a guy might have to play the part of the evil sorceress," Yoshiyuki-sensei said clearing her throat. For some reason, she was staring directly at Kyo and he fidgeted nervously. Freaky..  
  
"Oooh! I hope I'm the princess!" A girl squealed before collapsing into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I know! And Prince Yuki will be the prince," Her friend continued.  
  
"Ahh.." They sighed with starry-eyed looks on their faces.  
  
Everyone had finished writing their names on the board and Yoshiyuki-sensei clapped her hands together with a slightly evil look on her face. " Now! The princess shall be..*cough cough* Momiji Sohma."  
  
Dead silence.  
  
"And the prince will be..Tohru Honda!"  
  
Subdued silence.  
  
"Oooh! I'm so disappointed that Yuki-san didn't get to be the princess."  
  
"Seriously, now we get to see him in feminine attire."  
  
Meanwhile, Tohru was still too stunned to properly take in everything. " Er..Yoshiyuki-sensei, are you sure that you didn't make a mistake?"  
  
"Of course not!" She barked curtly. " I *never* make mistakes."  
  
Then, the bell rang and the students filed out of the room. Yuki stayed behind as Momiji jumped up and down.  
  
"Aya! Can you believe it, Tohru-chan? You get to be my prince, and I'm the princess," He said eagerly as some girls squealed about how kawaii he looked.  
  
"I can't believe that the twerp actually is gonna be a princess! He is kind of cute though if you look at him from an angle," Kyo noted philosophically. Everyone stared at him in horror and shock.  
  
"Not that way!" He hissed.  
  
"This is going to be such a kawaii play," Hana-chan interrupted and then smiled. It was a rare smile and of genuine delight as she draped an arm over Tohru's shoulder. " The prince will be so cute that the princess will have a hard time rivaling her!"  
  
"That's right!" Uo popped in and pumped her fist into the air.  
  
"Oh, shut up yankee," The orange head growled irritated.  
  
"I challenge you to a card game!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
"I seriously think that baka neko is having more issues every day," The rat said observantly.  
  
"Hey! Who are you calling baka, baka?"  
  
"There they go again," Hana rolled her eyes as Tohru's gaze drifted off to someone standing near the gate. It was raining hard, so that was strange.  
  
"Who is that?" Tohru muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A figure stood next to the school's main gate throwing his head back to feel the cold drips of raindrops slide down his face. His steely gray eyes were the only emotional expressions in his nonchalant, neutral face. They were filled with a sense of depth and humanity but also sorrow and pain. He coughed slightly before straightening again, looking both beautiful and dangerous like darkness. Yet he had an aloofness that isolated him from everyone else. He was alone. The lone wolf of the pack, untouchable and cold as the rain.  
  
"Tohru..is that your name?" He whispered softly. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
Then the brunette laughed at what the ebony-haired young man said. She turned her head slightly with a dreamy expression in her dark brown eyes. They were soft and warm like chocolate..almost looking like *her*  
  
"Can there be a person so innocent and free of sin?" The stranger murmured. "No!" Almost instantly, his neck snapped back and his lips twitched back in a smirk as he glared at the girl from the gate.  
  
"No one can be completely innocent! This world," He spat in contempt. " breaks all the pure souls and chips away at innocence until there's nothing left except for ice and stone."  
  
"What is the flaw in you?" Then the young man started to walk away before glancing back at the girl again. Everyone had left except for her and she was contentedly getting ready to go home.  
  
"Too bad your eyes are so beautiful," He observed.  
  
They looked like dark chocolate. So warm and understanding, as if nothing in the world mattered. Innocent and compelling with a hidden secrecy as they closed, long eyelashes shadowing them.  
  
A black SUV drove up the man in the trench coat. He turned around, masking his emotions neatly again with a neutral expression on his face as he climbed into the front seat.  
  
"Haruto! I must get to know this..girl. She looks rather interesting."  
  
The latter said nothing, but his eyes revealed a slight panic. //Crap. He's found about her..? I feel bad about Tohru. Everyone will be angry at him, especially Yuki and Kyo. But I hope her the best of luck to avoid meeting this demon. Maybe he'll forget about her. But the possibility is very slim.//  
  
"As you wish."  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Okay, it started out really sweet, fluffy and ya know, the usual shoujo story. However, after reading a *really* depressing manga lately, I've suddenly been seized by dark thoughts, added to the fact that I have a very annoying cold. Who is the enigmatic bishounen? *dun dun dun dun* Sorry if you don't like the pairings, but I'm trying to elaborate on the bishounen's personality. I luv all the bishounens in FB so please stay tuned!  
  
Review, onegai! Oh, and I don't own FB. . 


	2. Threads of Fate

Hime no Ame  
  
Tell me the meaning of ..life.  
  
And its mysteries.  
  
Why we are day and night.  
  
Joined together by a single star.  
  
Maybe it is.  
  
Fate.  
  
  
  
Chapter II: Threads of Fate  
  
  
  
"I told you," The raven haired young man said impatiently. " I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Akito-sama," Kagura stopped and her dark blue eyes blazed slightly. " Stop- "  
  
"Shut up," He said hoarsely before glancing back at her. "Doesn't it strike you odd that I never discussed you and Kyou's relationship? Why was it that I stabbed everyone else's heart with shards of truth..? Like Hatori and that witch girl. Or Kisa and Hiro? Did it never occur to you that perhaps it was because I didn't care? About that bastard Kyou?"  
  
"Damare (shut up)," The girl hissed and the air crackled slightly with enmity.  
  
"Why didn't you ever chase this Tohru-girl away from Kyou? You know that he likes her," Akito said raising an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"You don't understand Akito," She said quietly. " You never will. Because why? You're so dark and-" Akito cut her off with a burst of laughter. It was low and slightly evil as he stood up and put on his trench coat.  
  
"I know I don't understand. That's why I'm different."  
  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You are the Sohma Clan Head, Akito," A voice came out of the darkness. " You must accept the duty with honor."  
  
"Yes," another voice whispered. " You can not love anyone. It is Destiny that you be alone, like it was destiny for the Neko to be isolated and rejected from the rest of the Junishii. Do you understand, Akito? You are but a child right now but you'll be undergoing training. The Clan Head isn't cruel but he mustn't reveal to others his feelings. He does all, makes the decisions while hiding in the shadows."  
  
"Why?" A little boy about 8 burst out. " It's not fair! I want to be normal like everyone else!"  
  
"It is fate."  
  
"I don't care! Why couldn't I be one of the animals in the Junishii like Yuki or Kagura?" His voice raised an octave.  
  
"Silence!" The voice bore no argument. " It is the Way it's always been. Aren't you glad that you are not cursed like the others? Would you actually *like* being cursed and not able to love anyone outside of the Junishii?"  
  
"No! But I can't love *anyone*. Isn't that worse?" Akito cried out into the darkness. He wanted out. Out of the gloomy dungeon where they questioned him and taught him the principles of the Sohma Clan. But they wouldn't because he wasn't free. He was locked inside this invisible cage where all the rules he had to follow were the iron bars, which locked him into a void of nothingness. To teach him, or was it something else?  
  
"It is the way. We cannot change it, Akito Sohma. Nor can you because we are the way we are. The heavens fated us to be this way," Now the man's voice was full of bitterness and regret. " Never lose sense of who you are. Because that is the only escape."  
  
"No! Otou-san!" He shrieked, a bloodcurdling scream of horror. " Don't leave me!"  
  
"I'm not your father," The voice said quietly. " I never was. After your mother died I wasn't anything! I tell you, Akito Sohma, I wasn't a man after your mother died. It wasn't fair, the heavens wanted to punish me but for what? That's why I don't want to live anymore in this hell. I might as well get it over with."  
  
His voice faded off to the distance and Akito fell asleep.  
  
The next day they found the Sohma Clan Head was dead and committed seppuku.  
  
At his father's funeral, Akito didn't cry. He didn't feel anything except a void of emotions. He felt nothing-hate, love, nothing.  
  
Then when he met Yuki, Akito found that there was someone else like him. And Akito poured all his emotions into Yuki, his inner rage at his father, bitter sorrow at his mother's death, and the hysterical wrath finally bubbled over making him something not quite human. His soul was damaged, shattered into a thousand shards and waiting for someone to pick them up and repair his soul.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Hatori!" Akito said curtly stopping the doctor. The doctor's head snapped up.  
  
"Yes, Akito-sama?"  
  
"Tell me about this Honda Tohru," He sat down on the desk and titled his head towards the sunlight pouring through the skylight. Hatori stopped in the middle of his writing and blinked neutrally at the leader of the Sohma Clan.  
  
"Well," Hatori said slowly. " She is a sort of housekeeper for Shigure and the others. But I guess you can say that she's influenced them a lot."  
  
"How so?" Akito's gray eyes glittered dangerously as he picked up a small glass clock which ticked quietly, the beat steady in his hands and rhythmic. For a moment, Hatori didn't say anything and a frosty silence drifted over the duo. Silence except for the quiet ticking of the little clock in Akito's hand.  
  
"Kyou's gotten much better at controlling his temper," The doctor finally said calmly and patiently. " He's not the brash young man he was before."  
  
"I don't care about that baka," The latter hissed impatiently and suddenly flung the clock across the room. It landed on the ground and Hatori didn't even blink. He was used to Akito's little temper tantrums and was only glad that nobody got seriously hurt. Akito stood up and started walking away from the doctor. Then he stopped in the middle of his tracks and glanced contemptibly back.  
  
"I just want the girl. Find all the info on her, and tell her that I'm hiring her."  
  
Hatori stared at him twice.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
"I want her as a maid! Pronto! This afternoon call her to tell her that I'm offering her a high-paid job here. She can move into any room she feels like, but I want to get to know this Tohru," Akito then glared at Hatori. " What are you still standing there for? Move! Call Ayame and tell him that I need a new decoration for the room next to mine."  
  
"You're joking," The latter finally managed to say.  
  
"I never joke."  
  
"Gomen. I'll set out immediately."  
  
Akito watched as Hatori got up and his footsteps grew fainter down the hall. Then he swerved around and sighed, dropping in to the computer chair. His hand revealed he clock- it was not broken.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tohru waved cheerfully good bye to Hana and Uo, skipping next to Momiji. Yuki was on her left side smiling charmingly, leaving the sullen Kyou trudging behind with everyone's book bags.  
  
"I feel so bad leaving Kyou behind!" Tohru said cocking her head to one side. " Are you okay back there. Kyou?"  
  
"He's fine," Yuki said firmly.  
  
"Yep! Fine!" Momiji agreed, chirping.  
  
Suddenly, they were silenced as a familiar black SUV drove up to the chattering foursome. Hatori poked his head out of the window and threw open the doors. Then he stepped outside and took Tohru gently by the arm. Yuki and Kyou bristled immediately but the neko got to Hatori first. Eyes glowing with anger and shaking slightly, Kyou grabbed Hatori.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to Tohru-chan?" He snarled.  
  
"Akito-sama wants to see her," The doctor said placidly.  
  
Everyone stopped in their tracks. Akito..it practically screamed 'Importance! Die if not followed.' Yuki grew quieter, almost returning to his original emotionless self if Tohru hadn't suddenly reached out a hand and placed it on his. He looked up at the young girl and smiled weakly. The cozy atmosphere had been shattered and Kyou shook uncontrollably until Tohru gently patted him on the shoulder. Even Momiji lost his hyperness, because of the uneasy silence that settled over them.  
  
"If Akito-sama needs me," Tohru said optimistically. " I'll be going!"  
  
Then she left with a cheerful smile on her face trying to uplift the pessimistic mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Author's Note]  
  
Hi! I'd like to thank the following people: Mae, ohimesama, Gingko-chan, nezumi-no-miko, Clow Angel, Blue Tiger, Ganika, Shinigami Clara, Monkeystarz, and Makogurl48 for reviewing. I could never live without reviews! ^____^ Sorry for the slightly *cold* update but I tried to write a next chapter fast. And 'Kyo' is 'Kyou' now, thanks to Monkeystarz-chan. ^___^ This is my first long FB fic, so arigatou ppl! And well from the looks of things, Akito has gray eyes. :D Hint Hint 


	3. Kurenai

**Hime no Hana**

_Pretending not to notice.                                            _

_I brushed past you,_

_Yet you held onto me._

_And I was drawn to your embrace_

_As you smiled._

**Chapter III: Kurenai**

"We're here," Hatori said curtly opening the door. Tohru stepped out lightly and then her eyes danced as she saw her new 'home'. It was a beautiful Victorian mansion set off near a lake. Lush trees greeted her warmly while breathtaking roses climbed the walls. The only thing that ruined the warm, cheerful atmosphere was the fact that there were walls. These walls seemed stern and reproving, confining a young bird's spirit.

Yet, Tohru twirled around happily and clapped her hands. Behind her back, the doctor smiled faintly. It was the first smile in two years. //Perhaps she'll change us..for the better.// Hatori thought as he started up the walkway to the main door. //If only Akito would too.//

The young girl laughed and sighed with awe at the fountain in the middle of the grand lawn. Gracefully, she climbed onto the side and started walking around the momentous figurine of a posing Greek muse. 

"Is that her?" a voice asked. It was gentle voice yet as strong as silk, and Tohru couldn't help noticing that the speaker's voice was obviously saddened. 

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!" By surprise, Tohru fell into the fountain with a loud splash. She was surprised that the water was much deeper than it seemed. Almost-barely she could feel the bottom of the fountain. Lightly she swam to the side and started to climb out. A pair of hands wrapped around her waist hesitantly and heaved her out. But obviously the person wasn't used to carrying people for Tohru and the unknown person fell to the ground in an undignified heap.

"Oh.." The person groaned slightly and the brunette girl leaned into him by accident. She blushed at the sudden closeness, but he was warm.

"I am so sorry! Gomen nasui!" She squealed, realizing (a little late) that she was basically sitting on the mysterious person. She finally lifted her eyes up and drew back in surprise. The person was a young man perhaps two years older than her. He was a living replica of Yuki, with the raven locks drifting into his eyes. But this person had heartbreakingly sweet gray eyes, filled with morose and hidden sorrow. He was slender and a head taller than Tohru dressed in an all black attire. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his gray ones and they stared at each other.

Suddenly, he broke away from her tender gaze and stood up abruptly. " Am I truly that horrid looking?" His voice was harsh and the seemingly sweet gray eyes flashed angrily.

"Iie..you're beautiful," Tohru said simply staring up at him. He stumbled slightly obviously surprised at her response. " My name is Honda Tohru. Nice to meet you. Your name is..?"

"Sohma Akito."

"Wow! I love your name- Akito! Aki-kun!" Then Tohru blushed. " I didn't mean to be so forward or anything but please call me Tohru-chan."

"T-Tohru-chan?" Akito tested the new name on his tongue. Her name rolled melodiously and sounded both innocent and sweet.

"Hai! And I'm sorry for staring at you but you truly are beautiful. You look like a prince of shadows and enigma," The young naïve girl said sighing. " You are my new master, I presume?"

"Well, yes," Akito said. He was surprised with himself. Usually, he'd be so calm and cold to everyone. But for some odd reason he felt that he just couldn't ignore this girl's sweet demeanor. Her cheerful optimism was infectious and even uplifted *his* usually depressed personality. //Perhaps I'll keep her after all. Already I think I've found something in her that I have never found. There's something about her like a bubble of ecstasy which glows and brightens inside of her.//

"Aki-kun? Is it alright if I call you Aki-kun?"

"Hai," He said. He hesitated for a moment before smiling. It was a slow and sweet smile which would've made any girl feel weak and faint staring at the ultra-bishounen before her. The edges of his usually cold eyes softened slightly. It made him look almost ethereal, and afterwards Tohru wished she never did what she did. She fainted.

Tohru collapsed against Akito, and Akito stared blankly down at the girl. His heart began to beat faster than usual and he reprimanded himself sternly. Sighing heavily, the Clan Head bent down to pick her up. She was light in his arms and almost instinctively drew her arms around his neck. Akito was surprised that Tohru's head fit perfectly on his shoulder as if the two were meant to be in the position. //Baka!// Akito flinched inwardly while telling himself that he was stupid. //She fainted that's all! But..then why am I feeling this odd feeling?//

He carried her towards the house and kicked the front door open. Akito nearly ran upstairs towards his bedroom. He grimaced at the dark colors which he favored so much- the crimson curtains and large king-size poster bed. The room was lavished with dark roses, petals strewn on the ground, and numerous flowers in glass vases aligning the room. The Clan Head had almost an obsession with roses and the shadows. Then, he gently laid her on the bed watching Tohru intently.

She was beautiful.

He had to admit that.

Against the scarlet pillow, the young girl's face was delicate and pale. And her skin seemed to be so soft and milky-smooth. Unconsciously Akito reached out a hand to stroke her cheeks. They *were* soft. And her lips were pink and looked like they would be nice if someone kissed her..

//ARGH! I truly think that I'm turning into Shigure.// Akito drew back his hand and blushed crimson. //That pervert! Yes! That's it- Shigure visited me yesterday and influenced me with his perversion. After all, that Tohru is nothing but a little girl. And she's going to be my maid!// 

He knew that he was lying to himself but that didn't matter. Anything to get him away from the fact that Tohru looked like an angel. Perhaps an angel from heaven to punish him. 

Tohru interrupted his train of thoughts when she stirred slightly. She opened her dark brown eyes groggily and then suddenly sat straight up.

"Oi! Akito-sama! What just happened?" Then she started babbling, " I'm so sorry that I fainted! Did I faint? Wahhhh! This is my first job ever since taking care of Shigure-san's house and I really don't think that I fainted back then. But then again, Kyo-kun did hit me with that beam of wood and it hit me on the head. But Hatori said that you didn't like nursing people, and I really don't think this is the fountain outside, is this your room?"

"Yes, Tohru," Akito said before suddenly throwing his head back and chuckling. " My, you talk a lot don't you?"

"Huh?" Then her face flamed.

"Don't worry. Ayame is getting your room ready. For the time being, you can stay in my room. And please don't use 'sama' after my name."

" Okay, but where will you sleep?" Tohru asked with worry.

"Don't worry about me. I'll just sleep on the sofa. Wait here while I'll go and get you lunch. You look famished." With that Akito strode away from her room and shut the door behind him leaving Tohru sitting on the bed. She blushed faintly at Akito's kindness.

"Why did Yuki-kun and the others say that Aki-kun was evil?" She wondered aloud pulling the blankets closer around her. " He is so nice! I think I'll enjoy being here as his maid after all."

TBC

**=:::Author's Note:::=**

I luv everyone so much for reviewing! *huggles* Hime no Hana is my biggest success yet. I hope you ppl will forgive me for updating so late. I tell you, it's all the freakin' academic competitions that's catching up and haunting me. ­­-___-;; But I truly luv you guys though! ♥_♥  You've probably noticed that I've made Akito much sweeter than he usually is. ^-^ 

**=::Replies to Reviews::=**

Little Red Dragon: I read your fic..it's really good! I didn't know about the 'u' either but oh well.

Clow Angel: Ah! You're so funny. ^^ Well, Akito isn't *that* uh,er..insane. At least we hope not. You're right- the whole Sohma family has pretty depressing pasts so I decided to elaborate on Akito.

Ohimesama: I know. From most of the FB fics so far, it's mainly either Tohru/ Kyo or Tohru/Yuki or whatever and Akito's the main bad guy. Well, I really like Akito cuz he's a bishie so..^_~

BlueTiger, SierraFalls, Silent Sage, Unknown Person, Feve30, Unseen watcher, Space Chick, and yoyo: Arigatou for reading this fic and reviewing! I'll continue. Or you can threaten me with mallets! Eep! ::remembers the last time when a reviewer did that:: I'll try to update faster for you guys :D

Starian Princess: Bwahahaha. *evil laugh* Well, you'll just have to wait and see, ne? Besides those two won't be *that* innocent by the end of this fic. Blagh. That didn't sound right. Anyhow, thanx for reviewing.

Makogurl48: *preens* Well, you're welcome for saying thanks. Hehe. Okie, okie, I'll go back to writing. *winces as she hears the whip crack*


	4. Flower and the Prince

Hime no Hana  
  
And when I thought that I was alone  
  
You reached out for my hand.  
  
And together we walked towards the horizon  
  
Hand in hand  
  
Crossing the garden of Paradise  
  
The flower and the prince.  
Chapter IV: Flower and the Prince  
Tohru-chan was happy.  
  
More correctly, she was ecstatic.  
  
The little brunette twirled around the garden, whirling and twirling like no tomorrow. She was wearing a pale pink dress with ruffles so it billowed around her almost like a tent but much more graceful. The brilliant sun light poured down onto her bringing out the faint highlights in her dark hair. Flowers surrounded her and she would've made a pretty picture.  
  
"I never knew that Aki-kun had a garden!" She murmured to herself. Then, she turned her head to the beautiful flowers. A section of them caught her eyes- they were the roses. They weren't blooming and the rich red had faded from the normally scarlet Damask roses.  
  
"Hello, Tohru-chan," A light voice said. Had her ears deceived her? Was the voice actually _cheerful_?  
  
She turned her head and her dark brown eyes widened in surprise. " Hello, Aki-kun! I didn't know that you had a garden."  
  
The young man glanced around him at the delicate flowers and his gray eyes softened slightly as she sat down on a nearby bench. "Hmm. I noticed that the damask roses are not quite well, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Tohru said sadly. " They're so beautiful though, it's sad that they don't really thrive here."  
  
"The weather's too hot lately," Akito said instantly. " A rose can not thrive in an environment that is too hot. They need a climate like England or some part of America. A friend had given me the roses as a farewell gift." His gray eyes lowered to the ground as he sighed. " I have not been taking care of them enough. It is my fault."  
  
A small hand slipped in his and the Clan Head looked up to meet a pair of understanding brown eyes. Tohru smiled slightly as she squeezed his hand. " Aki-kun, you blame yourself too much for everything."  
  
"You don't know what kind of person I am," He said abruptly and drew his hand away. There was hurt on Tohru's face as she sighed slightly. There was a fluttery feeling in Akito's stomach as if something was trying to get out. Suddenly he turned to Tohru with a sincere look.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I've done so much horrible things in the past," Then Akito's eyes hardened. " I hate love."  
  
"Huh?" The girl turned with a wide-eyed expression on her face of plain disbelief. " Why do hate love? Love is what bonds the people in the world. If there wasn't love, then there would be arguing, war, and quarreling every day. Don't we have enough of that, Aki-kun?"  
  
"I," Here his voice broke, " hate loving because everyone I loved have died. God, do you know how it hurts when you love someone and suddenly one minute they're there and the next they're dead? Or worse, they don't even know that you exist in this world?"  
  
" I know," Tohru said resolutely, " My parents are both dead. Father died in a car accident long time ago when I was young and Mother died about a year or so before. "  
  
Akito raised his head to her, his eyes hauntingly beautiful as he smiled slightly. " You understand."  
  
She turned her head towards him and blinked before breaking into a heartbreakingly sweet smile. Then she bent forward and embraced him tightly, her hand clutched his shirt and she threw her arms around his neck. Akito sighed heavily and rested his chin against her hair. She smelled like violets and a feeling of early spring swept though him.  
  
"Aki-kun."  
  
"Tohru-chan."  
"What are they doing right now?" A voice hissed.  
  
"I don't know, you're blocking my view, Gure-chan! Aha! I can see them now, they're caught in an embrace," The white haired latter said dramatically.  
  
"Ohmygosh! That's so heartbreakingly sweet. Picture this- the villain, antagonist- Akito falls deeply in love with the princess- Tohru. They seek the king's consent for marriage. And when he disagrees, they run off a hotel-"  
  
"GURE-CHAN!" Ayame shrieked at the besotted novelist. " How could you say such things about Tohru? She's so pure and sweet that she's like a flower in everyone's minds."  
  
"And Akito's a Venus Flytrap," Shigure muttered under his breath.  
  
Ayame ignored him this time and sighed breathlessly. " When they get married, I'm going to design Tohru's dress! Yes! It will be a brilliant white dress with satin and it's going to be a halter top-"  
  
"Rubbish! Tohru's only sixteen! And besides, Akito is two years older than her," The novelist said sniffing indignantly. The latter cast him a piercing glare as he responded, " What? Do *you* have any intimate feelings for Tohru-chan? Don't tell me about it! You're old enough to be her father!"  
  
"Iie, of course not! Besides, look who's talking. Isn't your brother only ten years younger than you?"  
  
"That's not the same!"  
  
"Of course it is!"  
"Aki-kun?" The girl said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You're nice."  
  
"Almost as nice as Yuki?" His voice was light and teasing, not the least bit harsh.  
  
"You two are very different," Tohru said quietly.  
  
"Are we?" Akito asked, shifting his position slightly so he'd be more comfortable. " Yuki hates me."  
  
"He does not," She said, " He just hates you when you hurt him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Brief silence.  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You're sweet. Almost as sweet as a princess of flowers. That's what I'm going to call you from now on- Hime-chan."  
  
".that's sweet," She said smiling.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
*The End*  
[Author's Notes]  
  
Okay, this was kind of short. I hope everyone likes the ending. I swear, I was trying to make something really angsty at first but look what it turned out to be! PURE WAFF! -____-;; Oh well, we always need more fluff, ne? Fluff is nice. *mumbles to herself* Okay, I'm satisfied with this fic but I know that a lot of ppl probably wished Akito to die or something.  
  
But I'm not that evil. ^_~ He's a bishounen after all- what more can you ask?  
  
Now I have a poll- for the next Fruits Basket fic, which bishounen would you want paired up with Torhu? (I luv them all) Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji (^^), etc.  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing! I luv you all! 


End file.
